Scaffoldings are temporary structures built around construction sites/buildings or the like to support workers and materials. Scaffoldings in early days were built of wood and bamboo and pieces of rope were used to secure the components. In present day, scaffoldings are made up of iron pipes/tubes and mechanical coupling members are used to secure these pipes/tubes. Several such coupling members in numerous configurations are available in the market to choose from. Further, there are several criteria for selecting a coupling member, but the ease of use, reliability and safety matters the most.
For example, WO 02/22989 shows a coupling member previously known in the art. This coupling member comprises a hook-shaped main body, a locking wedge, a pivoting lower clamping member and a slidable upper clamping member. This design however involves problems with respect to coupling rigidity, robustness, reliability, and high safety.
There is thus a need for a new and improved coupling member which will overcome the problems associated with the existing coupling members.